


Clydeland in the Great Pumpkin Farm Caper

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Prosthesis, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Clyde Logan promises his boyfriend a romantic B&B and pumpkin farm trip. Promises and reality collide...HARD.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Clyde Logan/Stensland (Crash Pad)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	Clydeland in the Great Pumpkin Farm Caper

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Huxloween 2020 prompt pumpkins.
> 
> A note about disabled representation in this media work:  
> The character of Clyde Logan is a transradial amputee and wears a prosthesis. The prosthesis was attempted to be represented as accurately as possible. The actual type of prosthetic does not allow the wearer to grip items as portrayed in some fictional scenes. Footage is derived from Sims4 video game play.
> 
> Zimmalley references. Stensland is the son of Flip Zimmerman (Dad) and Gabriel O'Malley (Papa) as seen in many of @Techinician works of art.

This work is hosted on my dedicated Sims4 machinima Twitter account and may be accessed through the following link.

[Clydeland Great Pumpkin Farm Caper Video link will play on twitter](https://twitter.com/baphometsims/status/1320936416419917826?s=19)


End file.
